Uh! Oh!
by hotcocoalatte
Summary: Random one-shot. Jaken's ranting as usual so Rin decides to have some fun until...R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

Hey! This is really random one-shot. I just thought of the idea and was like…why not? It might have a "cringe" factor in it but it's not anything no one has seen. Is it humour? …shrug… Just thinking of how Sess-gang would react… Hmmm…anyway, read and review! Tell me what you think! ( I don't know if I spelt yukata right)

XXX

Everything was sunny and bright- just what one would expect from a summer day. Jaken, Rin, and AhUn were waiting around for their Sesshoumaru-sama to come back. AhUn grazed on grass (it was good for their digestion), Jaken stood around glumly, and Rin tried to keep busy. However…there was nothing to do. There was not a single flower or pretty thing _anywhere_ near them! Rin sighed. What was a girl to do?

"_Jaaaa_ken-sama….Rin's _bored…"_

"Humph…Quit complaining girl," grumbled Jaken, "We should be happy that we can serve under the Great Sesshoumaru-sama!" With that statement, his eyes lit up. "Yes! We are very lucky! Especially I! The one and only loyal servant…"

"Yeah…but Rin's still bored."

Jaken didn't seem to notice her statement and kept talking. He was in a ranting mood that day."….the greatest Youkai in the lands! No one can compare to Sesshoumaru-sama! Yes! We are very privileged to be…" He started to swing his staff around, cackling in that croaky voice of his. He was obviously not all there.

'_Per.. liver…edged?…What's that?'_ thought Rin, ignoring the ramblings of the toad. She had heard them all before. However, her attention was brought to the staff that Jaken was swinging. She had never looked at that before- at least not closely. She knew it could spew out fire, but what else could it do?

"Jaken-sama? What's that?" She tried to get his attention. "Jaken-sama?….Jaken-sama?…_Jaken-sama_!"

"THE Greatest Lord of ALL the lands!" He giggled- eyes sparkling. "Yes! And I am his only faithful servant! No one defies…" He continued his manic speal.

"_Jaken-sama_!"

"…for HE who DEFIES the GREAT Sesshoumaru-sama will have his…"

"JAKEN-SAMA!"

"…And all shall bow before the Might of Sesshoumaru-sama!.." He nodded his head, a smug look on his face. "Yes! We must…"

He continued to swing his staff at each proclamation.

Rin knew she was getting nowhere in this. She would just have to take it from him! It wasn't like he needed it at the moment…

"Yes, yes! The Might of the Great Sesshoumaru-sama…"

So walking stealthily, Rin approached the crazy toad, and prepared to snatch the staff. It would be gone before he even noticed!

"…and his clever and brilliant companion…" Jaken's eyes were closed, and a grin graced his face.

Rin was behind him and stretched her arm out. She was almost there! If only he would stop swinging it around! She was so close….

He swung to the left. "…And with his trustworthy companion…"

Rin grasped bare air.

He swung to the right. "…the only one that he dare allow…"

Little hands twitched in nothingness. So close…

Jaken swung to the left. "…traversing throughout all…" He was smiling crazily now- deep within his fervor.

Rin paused. _'Tree…ave…verzing?…What's that?'_

Jaken flung his arms wide. "…the Great Sesshoumaru-sama!"

A large _smack!_ could be heard. There was stunned silence…and then…

"_Kyyaaaaaaaa_!" shouted Rin. Jaken had hit her in the face! It hurt!

The shout silenced the toad. He turned to look at the girl , and found her staring at him with watery eyes. He was about to tell her off for her stupidity when he noticed a crimson dribble upon her face. This was not good.

Running in circles, he started to freak out, "Ahhhhh! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill me!…..Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin stared at the toad wondering what was wrong with him. She went towards him, but stopped when she felt a weird sensation in her nose. There was a wetness running down her face. Bringing her hands up, she went to wipe it off.

"Kyaaaa! Jaken-sama! Look!" She held up her hands, but then, noticing that the wetness was still there, covered up her nose.

Jaken glanced at her. His eyes bugged out even further and his arms started to shake- the sight was horrifying. Jaken resumed running. "Noooooooo! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill me!"

Rin was starting to worry too. What was she suppose to do? She remembered vaguely about something like this happening before, but it was all a haze. She took the sleeve of her yukata and covered her face. Instead of pinching her nose, like one is suppose to do, she just pushed against it. Needless to say, everything did not get better. Her eyes went wide. It looked like a lot of blood!

"de! Daken-thama!" She swung one arm wildly, trying to get his attention. "Daken-thama!"

He looked at her again. "Ahhhhhh! What are you doing! You can't put that there!" Jaken pointed to her yukata. "You can't destroy what Sesshoumaru-sama gives you!"

Rin hastily dropped her sleeve. She didn't want Sesshoumaru-sama angry! "Ne! What does Rin do!" She sniffed and started to approach him.

Jaken panicked. He did not do well in desperate situations. "Ahh! Don't come near me!" She had smears all over her. He hastily ran away. She looked like the living dead!

Sniffing, Rin started to chase him. "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" She was wondering why he was acting so strangely. "What does Rin do!"

Behind them, Ah and Un continued to graze. Though there were not many flowers, the grass was good. They huffed in contentment.

"Jaken-sama!" shouted Rin. She continued to chase him. He was not helping matters! She felt all sticky and yucky! Jaken-sama was a baka! "Jaken-sama!"

However, she suddenly stopped shouting. Feeling a strange lump in her mouth, she spit it out. It was red.

"Kyaaaaa! Jaken-sama!"

Jaken stared at her. This was not good! It wasn't a good sign when humans spit up blood , right? No, it wasn't! He searched his dusty old mind for what this could mean. There was that sickness…..what was it? It was the one he heard humans talking about- penomia….nemnonia…penominia? And when they got that….

"Ahhhh! I've killed Rin! Please forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama!" He fell and started to twitch on the ground.

Rin's eyes grew wide. "Jaken-sama baka! Rin's not dying!" She started to shake him roughly. "Rin's not dying!" It couldn't be true- could it?

Jaken stopped dead. The girl was shaking him. Therefore she was touching him. Therefore her hands were upon him. Therefore….

The toad seemed to magically repel from the ground. "Ack! Don't touch me!" He started running as if he was on fire. "Ahhh! It's on me! It's on me!" And like what one is supposed to do, he started to roll upon the ground.

Rin sniffed her nose, lifted her yukata up to it, and then stared at Jaken. Ah and Un looked peeved. They had been eating that.

"Rin. Jaken."

Rin turned around and grinned. "Tshesthoumaru-thama!"

At the sight before him, the demon lord's eyes slightly widened. One would have thought the little girl had been playing with paint!

He promptly stepped on the toad before kicking him. "Jaken. Stop this idiocy and get her a towel." He glanced at Rin. "What happened?" He had come at the scent of her blood, but she didn't seem to be in any danger. In fact, she looked positively happy. He didn't understand her at all.

The yukata still covered her face. "Hwin wath thwying to thee the thaff, but Daken-thama hit Hwin with it! Then Daken-thama went cwathy and Hwin dithen't know what to do!" Bright brown eyes looked up at him.

If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else, he would have sighed- trust Jaken to screw anything up. Instead- while squishing the toad with his foot- he gracefully removed the sleeve, grabbed the towel, and then pinched it upon Rin's little nose.

"Keep it there. Don't move."

He deftly lifted her up on Ah and Un. Kicking the toad into the forest, he went in search of a river.

XXX

Yeah! I finished! That was way longer than I thought it would be (5 pages!) So yeah, had a sudden nosebleed at work and got this idea. I know Jaken seems a bit "hyper" in here…meh. Anyway, read and review! …And read my other story…chap 3 of Never Again is up. Hint hint(to those who missed it)


End file.
